ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
MegaKat City (T.V Series)
MegaKat City is an American crime television series developed by Bruno Heller, based on characters published by DC Comics and appearing in the Swat Kats franchise, primarily those of Ulysses Feral. The series stars Gary Owens as the young Feral and Josh Holloway as Robert Clawson. 2016-2017 Cast * Gary Owens as Ulysses Feral- 22/22 * Donal Louge as Harry Whiskas- 18/22 * Josh Holloway as Robert Clawson / Razor- 15/22 * Mark Hamil as Benson Furlong/T-Bone * Camren Bicondova as Callie Briggs -11/22 * April Winchell as Molly Mange * Jon Doman as Mario Katpulet Recurring * Jim Cummings as Katscratch, Mayor Manx Synopsis Season 1 A new recruit in Captain Sarah Mitchell's Enforcers, Sergeant Ulysses Feral is paired with Harry Whiskas to solve one of MegaKat City's most high-profile cases ever: the murder of Jake and Fiona Clawson. During his investigation, Feral meets Robert Clawson , the father and husband of the victims, which further compels Feral to catch the killer. Along the way, Feral must confront gang boss Molly Mange, as well as many of MegaKat City's future villains. Feral eventually forms an unlikely partnership with two new vigilantes who come to MegaKat City calling themselves the SWAT Kats. Episodes Season 1 (2016-2017) # "Pilot"- Rookie sergeant Ulysses Feral and his partner Harry Whiskas are assigned to the case of the murder of Fiona Clawson (Susanna Thompson), and Jake Clawson, which was witnessed by street orphan Callico 'Callie' Briggs. Feral meets Robert Clawson and promises to find the person who killed his family. Their investigation leads them to a parolee named Mario Pepper, whom Whiskas shoots when he flees and attacks Feral. They discover that Pepper had been framed, leading them to mobster Molly Mange, an associate of Don Mario Katpulet. Molly has them captured, but Katpulet spares them upon his arrival. In exchange, Katuplet orders Feral to kill Theo Bloom, a low-level member of Molly Mange's gang and informant for the FBI. Feral fakes Bloom's death, and tells him never to return to MegaKat . Feral and Whiskas are celebrated for solving the Clawson murders, but Feral confesses the truth to Robert and his bodyguard, Benson Furlong. As Feral leaves, Callie is seen lingering around the borders of Clawson Manor. # "Callico 'Callie' Briggs"- The murder of a homeless man leads Feral and Whiskas to investigate the abductions of street kids by Patti (Lili Taylor) and Doug (Frank Whaley), who are underlings of Dr. Francis Dulmacher, A.K.A the Dollmaker, and have been posing as members of the Mayor's Homeless Outreach Program. Meanwhile, Theo Bloom takes refuge in a rented trailer after his faked death, plotting his return to MegaKat City . After Patti and Doug escape, with Quillin former worker Morry Quillan (Wayne Duvall) captured, Mayor Manx announces plans to help MegaKat 's homeless kids, which involves rounding them up and shipping them out of town. Patti and Doug return and hijack one of the buses of street kids, including Callico 'Callie' Briggs. After Whiskas's interrogation of Quillan, Feral obtains a clue that leads to Trident International Shipping. Feral and Whiskas arrive and catch Patti and Doug while encountering Callie. While Robert has plans to find a way to help the children, Feral meets with Callie who states that she has been watching him during his visits with Robert and might have some information on the person who shot the Clawson. # "The Balloon Kat"- Feral and Whiskas track a vigilante who targets corrupt MegaKat citizens and nicknamed "Balloonman" for strapping his victims to weather balloons. The FBI led by Benson Furlong questions Feral about Bloom who returns to MegaKat to get revenge on Molly. He gets a job at Boss Katscratch's restaurant, and is befriended by Katscratch himself. Molly arranges for Katpulet's lover Natalia to be disfigured in a phony mugging after Katpulet's men severely beat a waiter with whom Molly had been sexually coupled. Feral realizes that "Balloon Kat" is social worker Davis Lamond ( Jason Clarke), who was driven to become the Balloon Kat because of corrupt officials refusing to aid children on the streets. He warns Feral that more vigilantes will follow in his path. At his apartment later, Feral receives a surprise visit from Bloom. # "MegaKat Maximum Prison"- Feral learns of the Megakat Maximum Prison when he visits Robert Clawson , where Benson mentions that Katpulet and Mayor Manx are backing the project that will improve the District. An unnamed assassin (Hakeem Kae-Kazim) has been targeting the city council members involved in the Arkham Project. Robert and Benson go after the assassin becoming Razor and T-Bone. Despite Feral's pleas, Razor kills the assassin by breaking his neck. After an attack on Katscratch 's restaurant by three masked men, Bloom is promoted to restaurant manager by Katscratch , following his action of saving a bag of money and the death of the previous manager. Molly its two female singers against each other for her nightclub job opening, with the winner being Lara. Mayor Manx holds a conference about the Arkham Plan, announcing that Katpulet will handle small housing development projects and Katscratch will be refurbishing the Asylum. Later, Bloom kills the three masked robbers who had attacked Katscratch 's restaurant, who it turns out had been hired for just that purpose by Bloom himself, by serving them poisoned cannoli. # "Viper"- Robert plans to find a way to speak to the board members of PumaDyne to learn their connections to the Arkham District Project. A new drug called "Viper" (which is a prototype of Mirakuru) is hitting the street, which endows the user with super-strength, but eventually kills them. Katscratch plans to rob a casino owned by Katpulet , and Bloom reveals his past. Feral learns that "Viper" is being distributed at a charity event held by WellZyn and PumaDyne . Feral hoots the canister on the roof and former WellZyn employee Stan Potolsky (Stephen Dorff)is exposed, jumping off as he suggests they check out Warehouse 39, where Feral and Whiskas later find nothing. As Molly makes plans to conspire against Katpuletwith her lover and Russian mob boss Nikolai, a disguised Lara visits him in the park where she shares her opera music with him. # " Spirit of The Goat- 'Ten years ago, a masked killer calling himself the "Spirit of the Goat" targeted the first born of MegaKat City's elite. The Goat targets a girl named Shelley Lawson, which leads a younger Whiskas and his partner Detective Dix (Dan Hedaya) to try and rescue her. When Lawson is found dead, they find the killer, Randall Milkie, who claims that "Randall Milkie is dead" as he tries to attack them. Milkie is shot down by Whiskas after Dix falls through a trap door and ends up badly injured. Ten years later, Whiskas finds Thomas Hastings' daughter, Amanda, murdered by someone with the same "Goat" motive. Upon surgery, Tobias sees a penny inside her neck, Milkie's trademark, which only he and Dix knew, which meant that he was not an imposter. They find out that Hastings' psychotherapist Dr. Marks ( Winona Ryder), hypnotized both Milkie and the new killer to become the Goat to scare MegaKat City's rich and corrupt. The "murder" of Bloom is also investigated, with Feral the prime suspect as Hall and Diggle finally find a witness near the river. When they attempt to arrest Feral and Whiskas, Bloom enters the police station, causing friction between Whiskas and Feral. # "'Survival of The Fittest"-''' Feral takes Katrina to the bus station, telling her to leave MegaKat . Bloom leads Katscratch enforcer Frankie Carbone and two other henchmen to Nikolai's hideout, killing him and Carbone. The escalating mob war is put down with a land trade between the two mafia families. A drunken Whiskas re-evaluates his choice for helping Feral, and the two partners attempt to arrest the mayor and Katpulet, but they give up when it is revealed that Katpulet and hitman Victor Zsasz (Anthony Carrigan) have Katrina , who had come back to try and negotiate with Katpulet for Feral. As Katpulet later tends to his chickens, Bloom visits him, and Katpulet tells him that everything is going as Bloom predicted. In a flashback to the night they had met Feral, it is shown that Bloom and Katpulet had formed a deal, in which Katpulet would place Feral in charge of killing Bloom, giving Bloom chance at surviving, and in exchange, Bloom would forge an alliance with Katscratch , snitching for Katpulet. Bloom tells Katpulet that Molly and Nikolai are conspiring against him. # "The Mask"- Robert goes in disguise on a surveilFeral mission in the seedy East End, where teenage prostitute Tina Boland propositions him. He is drawn into a brawl with her pimp and several prostitutes, including dominatrix Callico 'Callie' Briggs . One of the two reporting police officers shoot him and take him in their squad car, but a dazed and bleeding Clawson maneuvers his handcuffed hands in front of himself, and demands the police get out. The cops try to subdue him, but the ensuing struggle causes the police car to careen out of control, and flips. Clawson flees, but not before dragging the police to a safe distance. He reaches Clawson Manor, barely alive, and sits before his father’s bust, requesting guidance in his war on crime. An arrow is shown into a target, Robert giving him inspiration. Feral and Whiskas investigate Richard Sionis (Julian McMahon) who is hosting an illegal and deadly fight club where the victims are those who applied for Sionis Investments. Meanwhile, Lara's loyalty to Liza Molly begins to falter when she learns of Molly's plan to eventually kill Don Katpulet, but Molly presses her to steal a ledger from the Katpulet's office that may be used to incriminate him. When Feral is caught at the site of the fight club, Whiskas asks SCPD for help finding Feral . After "The Mask" and those involved are arrested, Feral is informed by Detective Alvarez that Callie was apprehended after robbing a dress store owned by Justin Clayborne. # "Freddy Milton"- Feral has Callie placed at Clawson Manor for her safety. During a prison transport from MegaKat Maximum Prison to MegaKat Asylum, insane bomb maker Ian Hoffman (Feral Gross) is taken by the Russian mob, who are working against Katpulet following Nikolai's death. Feral meets Freddy Milton , who suspects tycoon Katscratch may be behind the Clawson murders. When Feral and Whiskas find Hoffman at an abandoned metal factory, they are ambushed by Russian mob thugs who make off with Hoffman. Manipulated by Molly , the new Russian mob leader and his crew targets Katpulet's cache of money, but when a police standoff ensues, the Russians' armored truck explodes via remote control by Molly's husband Max Mange. Bloom visits Lara at her apartment, telling her that he knows that she is a spy for Liza and that he won't tell Katpulet. At a press conference, Mayor Manx states that MegaKat Asylum will be reopened to house the criminally insane, including Ian Hoffman. Later that night, Feral leaves a message on Katrina's phone, unaware that she has gone back to sleeping with McKenna Hall. # Lovecraft"- Assassins led by Copperhead infiltrate Clawson Manor, but Callie escapes into the city. Benson seeks Feral and Whiskas's help to find the pair while Robert goes on his search as Razor. Milton suspects that Dick Lovecraft is connected to the Clawson murders and hired the assassins to cover his tracks. However, Feral learns Lovecraft is also being targeted to hide what he knows; the assassins kill Lovecraft in a staged suicide, planting Feral's gun at the scene. Following the armory fiasco, Bloom tells Katpulet that Molly has a mole in his ranks, but lies that he doesn't yet know who it is. Callie determines the assassins are after her, and she and Razor encounter Ivy Pepper. The assassins find Razor and Callie, but Callie escapes while Razor kills all of them. Callie sneaks out of Clawson Manor to go back to living on the streets. Following Lovecraft's "suicide", Mayor Manx reassigns Feral to MegaKat Asylum. # "'Rogues' Gallery- '''While working guard duty at MegaKat Asylum under Dr. Lee Wang, Feral investigates a series of attacks on prisoners with the help of Dr. Abby Sinian. Molly discusses her plan to overthrow Don Katpulet with underboss Jimmy Saviano. Saviano wants to be the new boss, but Molly is sure she is the best candidate. Theo Bloom is arrested by the police for trying to further extort some fishermen already paying protection money to Katscratch . Bloom is bailed out by Katscratch , who initiated the arrest to teach Bloom a lesson about hubris. Hall breaks off her relationship with Katrina . Feral, Whiskas, and Mitcell discover that the person attacking prisoners was Jack Gruber (Christopher Heyerdahl), who then escapes with his associate Aaron Danzig (Kevin McCormick), after killing several guards and Dr. Wang. Saviano tries to get Mac Mange to join his crew and renounce Molly. # "'What The Little Bird Told Him- '''Jack Gruber and Aaron Danzig escape from Blackgate Penitentiary and rampage through MegaKat . Ulysses Feral promises Commander Steele he will arrest Gruber within 24 hours. Elrod Purvis learns Gruber is a former Mafia bank robber who was betrayed by Katscratch . Feral and Whiskas put Katscratch under protective custody to use as bait to attract Gruber to the police station. Gruber and Danzig attack the station, but Feral thwarts them by shorting out Gruber's electrical apparatus with water. Molly makes her move against Katpulet by "abducting" Lara and extorting him into signing his crime family over to Molly's gang. Katpulet nearly goes through with the deal, but Bloom informs him that Lara is Molly's mole. Katpulet confronts Molly, has his mercenaries take both her and Mac Mange prisoner, and strangles Lara to death. Bloom inherits Molly's nightclub and what's left of her gang. For living up to his end of the deal, Feral is reinstated as a sergeant. # "Feral's Return"- Molly Mange is tortured by Katpulet's servant, but Mac Mange frees himself and rescues her. A homicide witness is murdered while under custody at Enforcer Headquarters. Feral comes to suspect Detective Arnold Thompson is behind this, and asks Bloom for information on Manning. Robert asks Callie about his family's killer, but she reveals she lied about seeing the man's face to avoid being sent to juvenile hall. Purvus gives Kristen Kringle a romantic greeting card, but Thompson finds it and mocks him; Kringle later apologizes to Purvis and admits she found the card thoughtful. Bloom sends Feral evidence that exposes Thompson's involvement in the witness' death, and Thompson is arrested. Mac and Molly confront Bloom at the nightclub, but Victor Zsasz arrives and recaptures Mac. Molly escapes and lays low, but vows to take revenge against Bloom. # " The Fearsome Professor Wallenstein"- Feral and Whiskas 'investigate a serial killer who is targeting members of a fear support group and extracting their adrenal glands. The killer turns out to be Professor Wallenstein, the father of Tom Crane (Charlie Tahan); Feral and Whiskas are able to save one of his victims, but Wallenstein evades capture. In light of Callie's recent claim of false witness towards his parents' killer's identity, Robert absolves Feral of his promise to find him. Molly informs Katscratch that Bloom has been working against him. Katscratch tries to kill Bloom, who escapes. At Enforcer Headquarters, Elrod Purvis frames the medical examiner Dr. Guerra for hoarding body parts after Guerra has him suspended for his repeated corpse probing. After Guerra's suspension, Feral informs Dr. Abby Sinian (whom he is now dating) that a job has opened up for her as the Enforcers medical examiner. Molly tries to leave MegaKat City, but is captured by mercenaries. # "The Scarecrow"- Feral and Whiskas investigate Wallenstein background and learn his wife died in a fire that he was too scared to rescue her from; believing fear is a human flaw, he is now harvesting adrenal glands in order to create a serum that makes people confront and overcome their greatest fears. Molly and others are imprisoned by organ harvesters; she kills the prisoners' leader and takes his place. Robert tries to offer the mother of Felina Feral her old job back as a maid for Clawson Manor. Katscratch speaks with Katpulet and agrees to let Bloom live, but only until Katpulet's eventual death. After using the serum on himself and losing his ability to feel fear, Wallenstein injects his son Tom with a much larger dose. The SWAT Kats arrives and kill Wallenstein in a gunfight when they kidnap Felina. Feral vows to capture the Swat Kats. Tom is rushed to the hospital, but the serum has sent him into a state of constant terror, and he may never stop hallucinating his greatest fear: clowns. # "The Blind Fortune Teller"- Katrina returns to MegaKat to find Ivy and Callie squatting in her apartment. Feral and Abby investigate the murder of Lila Ringtail, a snake dancer with Charlie's Circus, and the Flying Winstons and the Lloyds are suspects. Feral determines that Lila's son Lenny is the killer; when questioned, Lenny admits he killed his mother for being a "nagging, drunken whore" and laughs maniacally. When business begins to decrease at Theo Bloom's club, Zsasz brings in Mac Mange, who is knowledgeable about maintaining clubs and whom Zsasz has spent days torturing and reforming into a submissive servant for Bloom. Taking advice from Callie and Ivy, Katrina attempts to reunite with Feral, but changes her mind after she sees him kissing Abby. Robert holds a board meeting at PumaDyne and voices concern to the executives that the company is involved with the Katpulet Crime Family. John Winston and Mary Lloyd get engaged after the dispute between the two families are resolved. Molly manages to get a meeting with the organ harvesters' boss, and is led out of the prison. # "Night of The Dark Kat"- A crew of bank robbers heists a bank, they throw some of stolen money into to crowd to ensure their escape. Feral and Whiskas track down a member named Gus Floyd (Michael Goldsmith) who called himself the Dark Kat, but find him dead in the hideout. After another robbery led by Carl Martello, who took the position of the Dark Kat's trademark mask, Feral and Whiskas track him to his house where they find him wounded. With information given by Martello, the Enforcers find and gun down the remainder of the gang (Peter Brensinger, Peter Albrink & Kevin T. Collins) in a shootout. Meanwhile, Theo Bloom struggles from Katscratch 's actions against the restaurant, but Mac uses some cops on his payroll to seize Katscratch 's supplies. Molly Mange discovers that the facility she is kept in is run by the Dollmaker. When his manager (Chris Noth) tries to take her eye for organ trade purposes, she removes it herself and destroys it before passing out. The SWAT Kats interrupts a dinner party attended by many of MegaKat 's corrupt politicians and crime bosses, including Katpulet and threaten the Katpulet Crime Family. # "Everyone Has A Secret"- Feral and Freddy Milton investigate the sudden release and reinstatement of Arnold Thompson. by Commander Steele. Whiskas reveals that Steele has been collecting information on police officers who have committed mob murders, which Steele uses to control and blackmail them; in Whiskas's case, Steele forced him to falsely confess to providing illegitimate evidence against Pike. Investigating a triad bookmaking office and interrogating Steele 's former partner, Feral learns that Steele has ties with Katpulet, being in his pocket. With the help of Theo Bloom, Feral and Whiskas investigate Steele 's uptown farm, where they find Steele 's psychotic daughter Miriam (January Jones) being kept in the attic. After Miriam confesses to the murder of her mother, Feral uses that information to terminate Whiskas's case by blackmailing Steele . An old comrade of Benson's friend Marvin Kane (David O'Hara), visits him in Clawson Manor and stays over night. On the next day, however, he steals some of Robert Clawson's files, stabs Benson to evade capture and reports to PumaDyne's Board of Directors. # "Beasts Of Quarry"- Despite Feral's warning, Robert still goes after Marvin Kane with Callie 's help. Marvin confesses that he was hired by Puma Dyne Board of Directors. When Caine threatens to tell the Board that Robert is coming after them, Callie pushes Caine out a window after Robert initially moves to but hesitate killing him. Feral and Whiskas investigate a cold case murder. Upon Purvis discovering a painting of a broken heart as the key evidence, Whiskas realizes that the serial killer called "the Ogre" (Tom Hardy) is behind the murder. Harry then states that everyone who tried to investigate Ogre lost their loved ones. A flashback of a victimized girl reveals the killer's motives and him keeping her prisoner for some time, until he realizes she isn't a fit for his desire, so he kills her. Meanwhile, Bloom negotiates with a bar owner (Barbara Rosenblat) to do business, but his real intention is to kill Katscratch in this bar. Meanwhile, Molly Mange finally meets the Dollmaker (Peter Capaldi) , who provides her with a new sky-blue irised eye and allows her to prove herself in order to become his right hand woman. Later, Molly discovers much to her dismay that the prison facility is situated on an isolated island. Feral discovers he has been set up by Commander Steele and warns him that he will be next. # "Under The Knife"- The "Ogre" calls Feral and threatens to kill someone he loves if Feral does not stop the investigation. Following the incident with Marvin, Robert and Callie attend PumaDyne ' Charity Ball with Katrina Moorkroft , where Callie steals keys from Cyrus Meece, one of the PumaDyne executives who sent Marvin to Clawson Manor. Bloom allies himself with Irish hitmen in hopes of killing Katscratch, but Katscratch visits the club and reveals to Bloom's mother that her son is a killer. Purvis tries to protect Kristin Kringle from her abusive boyfriend Arnold Thompson, but goes too far when he stabs him to death and has a psychotic breakdown. Investigating the Ogre's first victim, Feral, Whiskas, and Mitchell identify the killer as Jason Lennon, who saw Feral with Katrina at the Charity Gallery some time ago, meaning she is the target. The Ogre approaches Katrina at the Ball and brings her to his home. Liza manages to escape from the island with her loyal followers. # "'The Anvil or The Hammer- 'Jason "The Ogre" Lennon holds Katrina captive and forces her at knifepoint to choose his next victim. Fugate disposes of Dougherty's body and forges a letter from him breaking up with Kringle. Razor sneaks into Meece's office to open his safe, but Meece was expecting Robert and has removed the incriminating documents. Meeceet of his suspicions which is why Katpulet decides to discuss this with Robert to see if there is a connection between him and Green Arrow. Flashbacks show how Katpulet was shot one evening and how Robert agreed to help Mario Calvi operate on his father. Robert confesses his and Callie's murder of Reggie to Benson. Bloom sends the Irish hitmen to kill Katscratch, but it is a setup designed by Bloom to frame Katpulet and start a war between the two mob bosses. Feral and Whiskas locate Lennon's apartment, but he and Katrina have already left for her parents' mansion. There, they find Katrina 's s parents dead, and Feral kills Lennon after a standoff. Later, Feral reassures Abby that he no longer loves Katrina . Katscratch begins attacking Katpulet's men, and Captain Mitchell calls all Enforcers to remain on duty during the upcoming gang war. # "'All Happy Families Are Alike- '''The mob war between Katpulet and Katscratch escalates. Bloom attempts to kill Katpulet himself and take his place, but Feral intervenes. As Katscratch's men approach, Feral and the SWAT Kats bring Katpulet, Bloom, and Mac to a safe house, but Molly's new gang (with Whiskas and Callico 'Callie' Briggs amongst its recruits) take them captive. Katscratch arrives, but Bloom manipulates him and Molly into a dispute over mob leadership. Molly eventually shoots Katscratch dead. Feral, T-Bone, Razor, Whiskas, and Katpulet escape in the ensuing chaos. Bloom fights and throws Molly off the roof into the water, becoming MegaKat 's new crime lord. Katrina undergoes trauma counseling with Abby , but turns out to have been driven insane by her ordeal with the Ogre; she reveals she killed her parents and attacks Abby, who neutralizes her in self-defense. When Kristen Kringle suspects him of involvement in Thompson's disappearance, Purvis as a paranoid outburst and speaks to a second personality. Katpulet retires from the mob making Robert wonder if there is a goodness inside of people or not despite Benson believing it. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Alternate Reality Category:SWAT Kats